Après le Feu
by Shae Vizla
Summary: TRAD. Huitième Année. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la guerre a changé tout le monde. Lorsqu'Harry est attaqué au sein même de Poudlard par une personne dont il ne se serait jamais méfié, il est sauvé par nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Ils vont bientôt découvrir que leurs vies vont être, à plus d'un titre, irrémédiablement changées après cette attaque et l'aide apportée par Draco.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Après le Feu

**Auteur :** Roslyn Drycof (Traduction par Shae Vizla)

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance / Angst

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco, un tout petit peu de Harry/Ginny

**Avertissements :** Grossesse, grossesse masculine (mpreg), rapports non consentis

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient (y compris Draco, Snif). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling et traduire la fic de Roslyn Drycof avec sa permission.

**Résumé :** TRAD. Huitième Année. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la guerre a changé tout le monde. Lorsqu'Harry est attaqué au sein même de Poudlard par une personne dont il ne se serait jamais méfié, il est sauvé par nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Ils vont bientôt découvrir que leurs vies vont être, à plus d'un titre, irrémédiablement changées après cette attaque et l'aide apportée par Draco.

**Notes :** L'une de mes auteurs de fic préférées, Roslyn Drycof, m'a donné la permission de traduire ses fics en Français. Je commence avec _After the Fire_, un de mes Drarry favoris.

* * *

Après le Feu

C'était le mois d'octobre après la Bataille de Poudlard, et l'école était exactement comme elle l'avait toujours été, malgré les terribles événements du printemps. Alors que l'atmosphère qui se dégageait des étudiants était quelque peu plus contenue qu'avant la seconde ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort, il y avait sans conteste bien plus d'inconscience dans l'air que sous le règne des Carrow. Libérés de la crainte des Mangemorts, les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors se mêlaient les uns avec les autres alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs, en bons camarades. Même les plus jeunes des Serpentards étaient souvent vus en compagnie d'élèves appartenant à d'autres Maisons.

Seuls les Serpentards appartenant aux années supérieures restaient à distance de leurs pairs, glissant généralement dans les couloirs entre les classes, presque comme s'ils étaient des spectres silencieux. Ils avaient été placés en probation par le Ministère de la Magie, qui les avait autorisés à terminer leurs études afin qu'ils deviennent des membres productifs de la société au lieu d'accomplir les peines prononcées contre eux pour leur participation active aux activités des Mangemorts. Et ce n'était que grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Harry Potter et de la Directrice Minerva McGonagall qu'ils avaient pu bénéficier d'une telle clémence. Si cela n'avait dépendu que du Ministère, ils auraient été jetés à Azkaban pour un maximum de cinq ans, la peine maximale autorisée pour un délinquant mineur.

Certains des Serpentards étaient loin d'être reconnaissants envers Harry Potter pour son intervention, car ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu'ils lui étaient désormais redevables, mais ils gardaient leurs pensées pour eux-mêmes. Ils savaient que, bien qu'ils soient irrités par cette ingérence, ils s'en étaient tirés à bon compte pour leurs crimes. Un grand nombre de leurs parents étaient incarcérés à Azkaban, certains avaient même été condamnés à la prison à vie, et bien qu'eux-mêmes aient échappés à une peine de prison, ils étaient en probation magique et devaient faire face à des réparations s'élevant à des milliers de gallions.

Les Malfoy, par exemple, avaient été touchés particulièrement sévèrement. Lucius avait été envoyé à Azkaban avec une condamnation à perpétuité. Narcissa était en probation magique à vie, et cette clémence était uniquement due au témoignage d'Harry Potter attestant qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Leurs réparations étaient les plus élevées à avoir été infligées : soixante-quinze pour cent de leur fortune ainsi que tous les biens non monétaires se trouvant dans leurs coffres de Gringott et qui n'avaient pas été strictement enregistrés comme faisant parti du patrimoine familial, avaient été saisis. Le Ministère avait voulu faire un exemple de Draco en l'envoyant moisir à Azkaban avec son père, mais Harry Potter était une fois de plus venu à la rescousse en témoignant de la réticence de Draco à l'identifier au Manoir Malfoy ce jour fatidique où lui et ses amis avaient été capturés. Draco avait alors échappé à Azkaban, et bien qu'il ait été autorisé à retourner à Poudlard pour refaire sa Septième Année, il avait été dépouillé de son statut de Préfet, banni de l'équipe de Quidditch, placé en probation magique et mis dans l'incapacité de pratiquer la magie en dehors des heures où il était en classe selon son emploi du temps, et un sort de localisation avait été placé sur sa personne afin qu'il puisse être localisé à tout moment.

C'était à cause de ces indignités que Draco était devenu le plus introverti de tous les Serpentards. Il parlait rarement lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas en classe, et même alors, il prenait rarement la parole. Il s'asseyait au bout de la table des Serpentards pour les repas, et il était toujours le premier à quitter la Grande Salle. Parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à participer aux week-ends au Pré-au-Lard sans un tuteur assigné, et que le Quidditch n'avait plus aucun attrait, à présent qu'il était dans l'incapacité de jouer, il ne quittait pas le château. En fait, s'il n'avait pas eu à manger ou à aller en classe, il n'aurait probablement pas quitté son dortoir du tout.

Harry détestait cela. Dans un premier temps, il avait été soulagé de ne plus avoir à subir les railleries et les bagarres qui l'avaient tourmentées pendant des années à cause de Malfoy et de ses sbires, mais après quelques semaines, cela avait commencé à lui manquer. Oh, pas les saignements de nez ou les contusions aux côtes, et certainement pas les remarques sur Sirius. Mais cela lui manquait d'avoir à imaginer des réparties cinglantes et de voir la lueur de défi briller dans les yeux de Malfoy à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient battus. Cela lui manquait également d'avoir une personne dans toute l'école en dehors de ses amis qui ne se prosternait pas devant lui. Et même avec ses amis, les choses laissaient un peu à désirer parce qu'Hermione ne cessait de dire qu'ils devaient saisir l'opportunité que leur offrait leur célébrité de réparer les torts dans le monde, et Ron revenait encore et encore sur le fait que lui et Harry pourraient devenir Aurors après avoir la fin de leurs études sans avoir à passer par la formation des Aurors, et Ginny ? Eh bien, Ginny était la pire. Elle s'était attendue à ce que leur relation reprenne là où elle s'était arrêtée, et Harry ne ressentait étrangement aucun désir de raviver leur romance. Enfin, il supposait que ce n'était pas aussi étrange que cela après tout quand il réfléchissait vraiment sur ce sujet, car il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle.

Quand il avait sauvé Malfoy du Feudeymon ce jour-là, il avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Alors que l'adrénaline se propageait à travers son système, que la chaleur brûlait sa peau et que la sueur coulait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, il avait sentit les bras de Malfoy qui entouraient sa taille et sa poitrine fermement pressée contre son dos et ressenti le désir monter en lui. Sur le moment, il avait tenté de l'ignorer, estimant que cette situation périlleuse avait simplement perturbé son corps adolescent. Mais quand plus tard il avait vu Malfoy assis dans les vestiges de la Grande Salle, torse nu tandis qu'un Médicomage soignait les brûlures sur son dos, il avait senti ce désir fou réapparaître. Il avait été horrifié en voyant la cicatrice qui traversait son torse à cause du mauvais sort qu'Harry lui avait jeté en sixième année, mais ce sentiment d'horreur s'était accompagné de l'envie presque irrésistible de caresser la fine ligne blanche qui brisait la beauté crue de sa poitrine et son abdomen.

Et donc quand Ginny était venue le trouver le jour de la rentrée et lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé de ressortir avec lui, il s'était montré évasif et lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus intéressé par elle. Elle lui en avait demandé avec colère la raison, persuadée que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remplacé dans son affection. Bien sûr, il avait nié avec véhémence, mais elle avait vu la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient détournés, distrait par des visions de la poitrine meurtrie de Malfoy. Depuis lors, elle s'était montrée implacable, le suivant comme son ombre quand ils avaient tous les deux du temps libre, observant ses interactions avec les autres étudiants. Il était heureux de posséder la Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité et avait pris l'habitude de s'échapper de la tour dès qu'il le pouvait. Il lui arrivait de sauter des repas, de se faufiler durant les intercours en utilisant des couloirs rarement utilisés, et de ne se laisser tomber dans son lit que tard le soir après que tout le monde se soit endormi.

Hermione et Ron étaient frustrés par le comportement d'Harry, mais ils ne voyaient absolument pas à quel point Ginny se comportait mal. Ils ne voyaient pas le regard un peu fou qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait. Ils ignoraient les choses qu'elle lui disait parfois avec désespoir, les choses qu'elle lui suppliait de faire. Elle voulait être la femme du héros. Elle voulait qu'il la sauve du fait qu'elle était la benjamine d'une famille bruyante. Elle voulait qu'il la sauve des cauchemars qui la réveillaient la nuit.

Mais comment Harry pourrait-il la sauver de ses cauchemars quand il avait ses propres cauchemars ? Comment pourrait-il la sauver de la famille bruyante qu'il aimait justement parce qu'ils étaient si enthousiastes et remplis d'amour ? Comment pourrait-il se marier avec elle quand la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de se coucher et la première chose qu'il voyait quand il se réveillait était le souvenir d'une paire d'yeux argentés brillants devant lui ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Et il espérait qu'avec le temps, elle se rendrait compte de ses efforts étaient vains.

Ce ne fut que le treize octobre, un vendredi, qu'il réalisa qu'elle ne renoncerait jamais à lui. Qu'à un moment donné, pendant la guerre, quelque chose lui était arrivée qui l'avait laissée définitivement déséquilibrée. Il errait dans le couloir du quatrième étage, et venait de dépasser la salle d'Arithmancie, un cours qu'il n'avait jamais suivi, mais qui l'avait toujours intrigué, quand soudain une vague de chaleur parcourut son corps. Il fit une pause, espérant que cela passerait. Au lieu de cela, elle augmenta progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur de sa robe d'école. Confus, il se dirigea vers la classe d'Arithmancie et s'assit à l'un des bureaux. Il se débarrassa de sa robe et déboutonna sa chemise, mais cela ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il sentit les contours de sa vision s'assombrir et entendit tout à coup des bruits de pas à proximité.

Il essaya de crier « A l'aide », mais seule une sorte de croassement sortit de sa bouche. Sa gorge était si sèche. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Une voix féminine lui répondit, mais il ne parvint pas à définir de qui il s'agissait. Sa voix s'éleva et descendit et il pensa qu'elle avait l'air amicale. Soulagé, il sourit faiblement. Une main toucha son bras, et il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être se tenir debout et qu'elle l'y aiderait, quand tout d'un coup son contact lui donna l'impression qu'une centaine d'aiguilles de feu piquaient à sa peau. Il balbutia, et se pencha.

Sa main se retira, et la douleur disparue, uniquement pour doubler lorsque ses deux mains saisirent tout à coup son visage. Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et il sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux à cause de la surcharge sensorielle. La douleur était énorme, et cela l'effrayait, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était le fait que son sexe était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie.

«Non», cria-t-il faiblement alors ses doigts défaisaient habilement les boutons de chemise.

Sa voix douce murmura des paroles de réconfort qu'il ignora, car c'étaient des mensonges. Des mensonges, parce que si elle était vraiment en train de l'aider, elle serait en train de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Au lieu de cela, elle écarta les pans de sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon. Il sursauta quand elle toucha la longueur dure de son érection à travers son boxer. Le contact était douloureux, mais c'était également agréable d'une manière assez tordue qui lui donnait envie de se mouvoir dans la main tout en désirant s'éloigner en rampant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Stop !_ criait son esprit à la place de sa bouche qui refusait de former les mots. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Quand sa bouche le toucha, douce et humide, et englouti la longueur de son sexe, sa vision s'obscurcie et il accueillit cette perte de conscience comme une bénédiction. Vaguement, comme s'il se trouvait dans un rêve, il pouvait encore sentir son ardent contact, la sensation de douleur-désir qui parcourait son corps brûlant. À un certain niveau, il savait que s'il était vraiment inconscient, il ne serait pas capable de continuer à la sentir, mais il était heureux de ne pouvoir ressentir que de vagues impressions. Mais même ces impressions vagues lui donnait envie de hurler, de pleurer devant l'horreur d'avoir conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver alors qu'elle abaissait son corps vers le sien, et il frappa mentalement le sol avec ses poings. Il sentit sa chaleur autour de son sexe, et eut l'impression qu'une partie de lui se brisait.

Cela sembla durer une éternité, une torture infernale qui consommait son âme, alors que seules quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et tout à coup toute la chaleur fusionna en un seul fragment qui se répandit à travers tout son corps et émergea de son sexe qui était enfoui au plus profond de la fille sans nom, et l'obscurité l'enveloppa enfin totalement.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par la sensation d'un chiffon humide pressé contre son front qui en essuyait la sueur. Des mains froides et mal assurées étaient en train de tenter de couvrir sa nudité. Il gémit, craignant que ce soit la femme qui lui avait fait ça. Une voix douce murmura : « Chut, tu es en sécurité », et il se détendit en entendant une voix d'homme. C'était une voix familière, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la placer, il y percevait de la gentillesse.

Il ouvrit les yeux après que le tissu froid soit passé plusieurs fois sur son visage, et il fut sidéré par ce qu'il vit. Draco Malfoy, un regard inhabituellement tendre sur son visage, était en train de tremper un chiffon blanc dans un petit bol d'eau. « Malfoy ? » dit Harry d'une voix rauque tout en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières comme si cela allait modifier la scène devant ses yeux.

La tendresse dans les yeux de Malfoy disparue rapidement, mais ses mains fines étaient toujours aussi douces alors qu'elles pressaient à nouveau le chiffon sur le visage de Harry. L'autre garçon répondit seulement « Potter ».

Harry était mortifié que ce soit Malfoy qui prenne soin de lui, et il tenta de se dégager en se tortillant. Il eut alors des flashs de ce qui lui était arrivé, et il fut soudain parcouru de spasmes furieux. Rapidement, Malfoy saisit ses épaules et le tourna sur le côté, afin qu'il puisse vomir sur le sol à côté de lui. Les hauts-de-cœur persistèrent durant de longues minutes, puis Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale, épuisé. Il entendit un calme « Récurvite », et le désordre disparut.

Plus de temps s'écoula, dans un complet silence, et Harry espéra que Malfoy s'en irait. Il était reconnaissant de l'aide que lui avait apportée l'autre garçon, mais dans un même temps, il se sentait honteux d'avoir été trouvé dans une telle situation. Il était le héros du monde sorcier, et pourtant il avait été attaqué par une fille seule. Des larmes, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La question de Malfoy fut prononcée calmement.

Harry essuya ses larmes et s'assit lentement, rassemblant sa robe autour de son corps nu. Il regarda le sol alors qu'il chuchotait d'une voix brisée : « J'avais si chaud… et je suis venu ici. Et je pensais qu'elle... je pensais qu'elle allait m'aider et elle... elle... »

Il ne parvint pas à continuer, mais désigna d'un geste son entrejambe. Un son étranglé sortit de la gorge de Malfoy et Harry leva les yeux pour voir le choc écarquiller les yeux gris de l'autre garçon. « Elle ? »

Harry hocha la tête en rougissant fortement. Il se sentait si honteux. Il avait entendu parler d'hommes qui avaient été agressés par d'autres hommes, et il avait vu comment réagissait des femmes qui avaient été agressées par des hommes pendant la guerre, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'un homme se soit fait dominer par une femme de petite stature. Et elle était petite, il s'en souvenait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été en mesure de la repousser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de lui résister ? Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres de Malfoy.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Harry releva brusquement la tête devant la gentillesse de ce contact. Les yeux de Malfoy reflétaient encore de la surprise, mais il y avait également de la compassion. « Je te crois. Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle... ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec lassitude. « Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Elle est petite, c'est tout dont je me souvienne. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. »

Plus d'images vagues de l'incident émergèrent de son esprit et il pressa son poing contre sa bouche. Son estomac se noua dangereusement. Soudain, la main de Malfoy se déplaça pour frotter son dos en des cercles apaisants, et lentement, la nausée et les images s'estompèrent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? » demanda Harry après un moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien rival se montrait si gentil envers lui.

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire. « Honnêtement, Potter ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne te déteste pas plus, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais j'avais prévu de t'ignorer afin de pouvoir terminer mon année. J'allais à la bibliothèque lorsque je t'ai vu à travers l'encadrement de la porte et je suppose... J'ai su que je ne pouvais pas juste te laisser comme ça. »

C'était une explication simple, et Harry l'accepta. Il continuait à se demander pourquoi Malfoy ne l'avait pas juste emmené auprès de Madame Pomfrey, mais il lui en était secrètement reconnaissant car il aurait détesté que la gentille sorcière le voie après un incident aussi honteux. Etant lui aussi un garçon, Malfoy comprenait probablement cela.

« Étais-tu vierge? » demanda Malfoy quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry sursauta tout d'un coup, se demandant pourquoi Malfoy lui demandait une telle chose. Est-ce que son comportement tendre au cours des dernières minutes avait uniquement pour but de lui permettre d'obtenir des informations dont il aurait besoin pour pouvoir le narguer plus tard ? Il l'aurait cru capable de quelque chose comme ça durant leurs précédentes années scolaires. Il regarda Malfoy dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse. Aucune malice ne se cachait là, seulement une sincère curiosité et de la sympathie. C'était surprenant à voir, car il n'avait jamais vu rien d'autre que de la malice ou de la peur briller dans ces profondeurs argentées au cours des années précédentes. « Ouais », marmonna-t-il finalement en détournant le regard.

« J'étais persuadé que toi et la belette femelle... » dit Malfoy, laissant le reste de sa phrase en suspens.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Je n'en avais pas envie pendant la guerre et après... et après, je ne pouvais pas. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Ne pouvais pas?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas dit quelque chose d'évasif et changé de sujet, mais la compassion de Malfoy fut sa perte. « Au cours de l'été, j'ai réalisé que je suis ... que je suis gay. »

Il y eu un silence, et Harry eut immédiatement l'impression que l'autre garçon allait le laisser, dégoûté par la nouvelle qu'il avait aidé une tapette. Il attendit que la main de Malfoy quitte son dos, où elle formait encore distraitement des ronds, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le silence dura et dura jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se sente prêt à exploser en même temps qu'il prendrait fin. Puis, dans ce qui fut à peine plus d'un murmure, Malfoy lui a dit qu'ils étaient plus semblables qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Harry avala durement, fixant le Serpentard assis en face de lui. Il était sans voix. Le silence persista à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy plisse les yeux. Harry savait que Malfoy pensait à quelque chose, et réfléchissait ardemment. « Quoi ? »

Malfoy passa la main qui ne frottait pas le dos d'Harry dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, perturbant des mèches parfaitement placées. « Elle n'a pas pu utiliser une simple potion de désir. Elles ne font ressentir du désir qu'envers quelqu'un susceptible d'attirer celui qui en boit, et si tu n'es pas attiré par les filles, ce qu'elle a fait devrait être impossible. Qu'as-tu ressenti quand elle t'a touché ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « De la chaleur. Une chaleur intense qui faisait vraiment mal, et qui pourtant était également agréable. »

Malfoy fronça également les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Est-ce que tu as eu une absence ? »

Un hochement de tête fut sa réponse, et le froncement de sourcils s'accentua. « Rien d'autre ? »

Harry était sur le point de répondre par la négative quand il ressentit soudainement une boucle de chaleur parcourir son estomac. Il se figea, espérant que ce n'était juste qu'une sorte de contrecoup de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il recula, et il était sur le point de se détendre, soulagé, quand cela revint, plus fort. Il haleta, et brusquement la main de Malfoy sur son dos lui donna l'impression qu'il était touché par un feu agréable. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal comme la douleur ressemblant à des aiguilles de l'attaque, mais c'était plus comme s'il était trop proche d'un feu de cheminée pour que ce soit confortable.

« Chaleur », murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers ceux de Malfoy.

« Tu as déjà dit ça, Potter », répondit Malfoy alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, se concentrant sur ce qu'il pensait, quoique que ce soit.

Harry secoua la tête, mais le regard de l'autre garçon était toujours concentré sur un point au loin. Plus de chaleur parcourut son corps et il saisit le devant de chemise blanche immaculée de Malfoy avec sa main. « Chaleur », répéta-t-il.

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers la main qui serrait ses vêtements, puis les releva pour les poser sur le visage d'Harry. Il le fixa, apparemment figé. Harry se mit tout d'un coup à gémir alors que le feu agréable s'intensifiait, se concentrant là où la main de Malfoy s'était figée sur le dos d'Harry. Il arqua son dos et se reput du contact. Et soudain, la main disparue. « S'il te plaît », les mots semblèrent s'arracher d'eux-mêmes de la bouche d'Harry.

La chaleur continua à s'emmagasiner à l'intérieur d'Harry, et à nouveau, il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir. Frénétiquement, il rampa loin du garçon qui était toujours figé en face de lui. Il croassa « Pars ». Il savait ce qui allait se passer si Malfoy restait, et, tandis qu'il pouvait secrètement admettre qu'il rêvait presque tous les soirs qu'il prenait l'autre garçon, ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était censé se passer dans n'importe lequel de ses fantasmes. Et même si Malfoy avait admis qu'il était gay, il était absolument convaincu que Malfoy ne le toucherait jamais de son plein gré sans une perche de dix pieds de long. Enfin, sexuellement parlant.

Harry ferma les yeux étroitement et enveloppa ses genoux avec ses bras. Le feu à l'intérieur de lui s'intensifia, et il ressentit un besoin désespéré de toucher l'autre garçon. Il espéra que Malfoy s'en irait.

Soudain, une main pressa doucement la joue d'Harry et il eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le visage de Malfoy, qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je sais quelle potion elle a utilisé, Potter. J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un à Poudlard l'ait utilisée parce qu'elle est hautement illégale et extrêmement dangereuse. Cette personne t'en a également donné une dose trop importante, parce que tu n'aurais du avoir qu'une seule attaque. Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, mais si tu ne te soulages pas de nouveau, et je veux dire te soulager à l'intérieur de quelqu'un, tu vas devenir fou et personne ne pourra te guérir. »

Un sentiment de peur traversa Harry alors même que plus de chaleur brûlait à travers son corps. Il ne voulait pas devenir fou ! Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un lui avait fait ça ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Il était juste sur le point de commencer à finalement vivre sa vie sans tous les dangers qui avaient empoisonné son existence ces sept dernières années ! Il aurait pu supporter de devenir fou ou d'être tué par Voldemort. Pour être franc, il ne s'était jamais attendu à survivre à la guerre. Mais tomber en temps de paix ? C'était monstrueusement injuste et...

Malfoy interrompit son monologue intérieur. « Potter ! Regardez-moi. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Merlin, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je peux t'aider si tu m'en laisse la possibilité. Ne vas pas croire que je suis un héros parce qu'honnêtement, j'en ai envie depuis des années, mais pas comme ça, et ne pense pas que j'ai un seul instant voulu de toi dans cet état... »

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer, car il savait ce que l'autre garçon était en train d'essayer de lui dire et alors même qu'il sentait la chaleur commencer à submerger totalement sa volonté, il ressentait un plaisir féroce au fait de savoir que Malfoy avait réellement envie de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy et la chaleur explosa. Il gémit, chevauchant le corps de Malfoy qui devint instantanément malléable.

Ses mains déchirèrent les vêtements de Malfoy, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Des mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes repoussèrent la robe d'Harry de son corps, glissant le long de son corps pour caresser ses hanches. Il grogna de nouveau et fit glisser le pantalon et le boxer de Malfoy. Les yeux clos, il encercla sa main autour du sexe dur de Malfoy, et ce fut exactement comme dans ses rêves. L'autre garçon haleta dans sa bouche et frémit, et Harry eut envie de crier sa joie d'être la cause de cette réaction.

Et alors Harry sentit sa vision s'obscurcir de nouveau, et cette fois il se mit à supplier pour que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse pas. Cette fois, il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait à son corps, ce que son corps était en train de faire ! Mais non, il sombra de plus en plus profondément dans l'oubli jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus conscient de rien d'autre que de l'obscurité.

* * *

J'ai l'habitude de faire des traductions pour mon job, mais _Après le Feu_ est la première fic que je traduis. J'espère avoir correctement bien retranscrit l'esprit de ce chapitre et vous faire partager le plaisir que j'ai à lire les fics de Roslyn Drycof.

Les sorties des chapitres d'_Après le Feu_ qui est toujours en cours, devraient se faire en alternance avec ceux de la traduction d'une fic terminée (et plus légère) du même auteur : _Les Joies des Cours d'Education Sexuelle_ (_The Joys of Sexual Education_).

Bien sûr, je continuerai à travailler et publier mes propres fics.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Harry fut réveillé par la sonnerie d'un réveil près de son oreille. Groggy, il se redressa et tâtonna en direction du bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dans sa main une petite horloge en forme de vif d'or. Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et la reposa. Il trouva à côté de celle-ci un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel était posée sa baguette. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui et reconnaissait la salle de classe d'Arithmancie, il fut submergé par des souvenirs. Il se souvint de la jeune fille qui l'avait agressé mais l'horreur de ce moment fut balayée par les souvenirs de Draco Malfoy en train de l'aider. Il comprit instinctivement que si Malfoy ne s'était pas donné à lui comme il l'avait fait, il serait sans doute un homme brisé à l'heure actuelle. Au lieu de cela, bien qu'il ait l'impression que quelque chose lui enserrait la poitrine, il sentait également naître en lui un faible sentiment de paix.

Il retira sa baguette de dessus le morceau de parchemin et s'empara de la note qui avait été visiblement laissée là par Malfoy. On pouvait y lire :

_Potter,_

_Il a été nécessaire d'utiliser ta baguette pour t'aider. Si tu vérifie l'historique de ta baguette magique, tu verras qu'elle n'a été utilisée que pour lancer les sorts suivants : Récurvite, des sorts de Métamorphose pour un bol d'eau, une serviette, le réveil, et des vêtements propres, et un charme de modification de la mémoire, Muffliato memorium. Je n'ai pas utilisé le sortilège d'Oubli, car je savais que tu aurais besoin de te souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pour trouver la personne responsable de l'attaque contre toi. Cependant, le sort que j'ai utilisé diminue l'effet émotionnel négatif de tes souvenirs de ton agression._

_Ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux et na vas pas imaginer que tu as tiré avantage de moi alors que j'étais impuissant, ce que tu es très probablement en train de faire, te connaissant. Je pensais chaque mot de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure._

_Si tu as besoin d'aide pour localiser et traiter avec ton agresseur, je t'offre mon aide. La guerre a vu trop de crimes comme celui-ci, et le fait qu'une telle chose se soit produite en temps de paix ne la rend que plus odieuse._

_Malfoy_

Harry roula le parchemin et le mit dans sa robe, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il était entièrement habillé. Ce n'étaient pas ses propres vêtements, le pantalon et la chemise étant faits d'une matière plus fine que ce qu'il portait habituellement. Mais ils étaient propres, et ne portaient aucune trace de la jeune fille qui avait arraché ses vêtements de son corps. Il était reconnaissant de la prévenance de Malfoy. Il sourit légèrement. Prévenance et Malfoy semblaient presque comme un oxymore, mais l'autre garçon s'était néanmoins montré prévenant avec lui. Peut-être que la guerre avait changé le Serpentard pour le mieux, ou peut-être que la fin de la guerre l'avait dépouillé de ses masques et que maintenant, il était libre d'être lui-même pour une fois. Quelle que soit la raison, Harry en était heureux.

La petite horloge en forme de vif d'or sonna à nouveau, et Harry remarqua qu'il restait dix minutes avant le couvre-feu. Il aurait juste assez de temps de retourner à son dortoir s'il se dépêchait. Encore une fois, c'était un signe de la prévenance de Malfoy.

Il ramassa sa baguette et l'horloge, les rangea toutes les deux dans les poches de sa robe, avant de sortir à grandes enjambées de la classe d'Arithmancie. Neuf minutes plus tard, il entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron étaient assis sur l'un des canapés situés en face de la cheminée allumée, l'un des bras de Ron drapé confortablement autour de sa petite amie. Ginny était assise sur une chaise à côté d'eux et écrivait dans un petit carnet. Ils levèrent tous les trois la tête quand Harry commença à faire son chemin à travers la pièce. Hermione et Ron avaient les sourcils froncés, de l'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux. Ginny fronça également les sourcils, mais il y avait dans ses yeux un étrange mélange de joie et de suffisance. Cela déconcerta Harry et accrût ses soupçons qu'elle puisse être son agresseur.

« Harry, ça fait des heures que tu es parti ! Où étais-tu ? » demanda Hermione en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Après ce qui s'était passé, la simple idée de s'assoir à proximité de n'importe quelle fille, même si c'était sa meilleure amie qui avait toute sa confiance, lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à hyperventiler. Au lieu de s'asseoir dans le siège offert, il prit le fauteuil restant. « J'avais besoin d'être seul un petit peu. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Hermione s'accentua. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, quand Ginny ferma son carnet d'un coup sec et dit: « Oh Hermione, n'asticotes pas Harry. Il était avec moi la plupart du temps. »

Harry avala sa salive péniblement. La voix de Ginny insinuait lourdement de quelle manière ils étaient sensés avoir passé ce temps ensemble. En cet instant, il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que Ginny était son agresseuse. C'était la pire trahison possible, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Elle était comme sa sœur, était son ancienne petite amie, et elle l'avait brutalement attaqué.

Ron remarqua la réaction d'Harry, et il demanda : « Harry ? »

Harry ne souhaitait pas laisser ses amis penser que lui et Ginny avaient batifolé ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils sachent ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il n'était pas doué pour mentir, alors il supposa qu'il était préférable de s'en tenir un tant soit peu à la vérité. Il se leva très rapidement et dit: « Elle exagère. Je ne l'ai croisé que quelques minutes. Malfoy était en fait en train de m'aider avec quelque chose. »

Ginny se renfrogna avec colère. « Malfoy ? Cette ordure ? »

Harry serra les dents devant la véhémence dans sa voix. « Oui, Malfoy. Il n'est plus comme avant. »

"Ha ! Il sera toujours un sale Mangemort ! Il t'a probablement « aidé » afin d'endormir ta méfiance et te jeter une quelconque malédiction sombre quand tu ne te méfieras pas ! «

Une malédiction sombre quand il ne se méfierait pas ? Harry eut envie de rire, mais le son sombre qui lui aurait échappé ne pourrait que choquer Ron et Hermione. « Il est en probation magique, Ginny. Il ne vas pas courir le risque de finir à Azkaban. »

« Il existe des moyens de contourner le Ministère, Harry ! » , cria la fille aux cheveux roux en agrippant fermement le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Des moyens de contourner le Ministère ? Il était possible qu'elle fasse allusion à la manière dont elle avait mis la main sur la potion dangereuse qu'on lui avait administrée d'après Malfoy. Il allait devoir enquêter. Malfoy connaissait probablement ces moyens de contourner le Ministère. Juste parce qu'il était différent du garçon qu'il avait été pendant la guerre ne signifiait pas qu'il ne se souvenait pas des informations qu'il avait acquises durant ces temps sombres.

« Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi, Ginny, » dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le dortoir des garçons. Il savait que Ron et Hermione le regardaient s'éloigner, probablement confus à cause de son comportement. Il n'aimait pas leur faire ça, mais il était loin d'être prêt à leur révéler la perfidie de Ginny et sa propre incapacité à l'avoir empêché de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry ne s'aventura hors de son lit que lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout le monde se trouvait déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Au lieu de s'y rendre à son tour, il fit un détour vers les cuisines. Il n'avait pas envie d'être en présence de qui que ce soit d'autre. Bien que le sort mémoriel que Malfoy avait placé sur lui l'aidait à atténuer la souffrance morale qu'il aurait normalement du ressentir, il n'avait pas totalement effacé le traumatisme émotionnel. Être entouré d'autres étudiants le ferait certainement s'agiter et transpirer.

Les elfes de maison furent ravis de le voir et le conduisirent aussitôt vers un comptoir vide où un autre élève était déjà assis et mangeait tranquillement. C'était Draco Malfoy, et il hocha la tête poliment quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Harry aurait du être surpris, mais il ne l'était pas. Au cours de l'année, Malfoy avait plus souvent sauté des repas que mangé dans la Grande Salle. Harry avait commencé à se demander si le blond se laissait mourir de faim et fut soulagé de réaliser qu'il ne faisait en fait qu'éviter l'aspect social des repas à Poudlard.

Une assiette pleine fut placée en face de Harry et il fronça les sourcils à sa vue. Physiquement, son estomac lui demandait de manger. Emotionnellement, il avait presque envie de ne pas le faire.

« Manges, Potter. Ca va t'aider, » dit Malfoy en lui tendant une fourchette.

Harry soupira et piqua dans une saucisse. Il l'a plaça dans sa bouche et mâcha. Bientôt, la moitié de son assiette fut vide, et il se sentit effectivement un peu mieux. « Merci »

Malfoy hocha la tête tout en jouant presque nerveusement avec sa tasse de cidre.

Ces signes de nervosité plurent étrangement à Harry. Cependant, il n'attira pas l'attention sur la nervosité de Malfoy. Au lieu de cela, il dit : « C'était Ginny. »

Les yeux de Malfoy s'éclairèrent. « La belette femelle ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

Harry passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux perpétuellement en désordre. « Quand je suis retourné dans ma salle commune, elle était avec Ron et Hermione. Elle a carrément insinué qu'elle et moi avions couchés ensemble, puis plus tard, alors qu'elle divaguait à ton sujet, elle a dit qu'il y avait des moyens de contourner le Ministère. Je sais qu'elle voulait dire que tu connaissais ces moyens, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle en ait parlé. »

Malfoy mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure pendant quelques instants. « Elle a certainement eu besoin de savoir comment contourner le Ministère pour mettre la main sur la potion qui a été utilisée. Même pendant le règne de Tu-Sais-Qui, il était difficile de mettre la main dessus. Maintenant ? C'est pratiquement impossible. Cela implique d'avoir esquivé les raids des Aurors, su à qui parler, et puis il y a le coût. Au moins plusieurs centaines de gallions. »

« Autant que ça ? » Harry était surpris. Où Ginny avait-elle bien pu trouver une somme pareille ?

Un hochement de tête fut la réponse de Malfoy. Harry soupira. « Est-ce que ça va être difficile de découvrir comment elle a obtenu l'argent et de qui elle a obtenu la potion ? »

« L'argent sera probablement plus facile à tracer que le fabricant de potion. Certes, il n'existe pas tellement de fabricants de potions avec ce niveau de compétence, mais l'Allée des Embrumes protège les siens. »

Harry se souvint de l'Allée des Embrumes d'après ses rares incursions dans celle-ci. C'était évident que les gens qui travaillaient là allaient protéger leurs pairs contre les étrangers. Ils avaient besoin de se protéger les uns les autres contre la volonté du Ministère de leur faire fermer boutique depuis la fin de la guerre.

Malfoy grimaça tout d'un coup et posa une main à son abdomen. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Malfoy ? »

L'autre garçon secoua la tête tout en serrant ses lèvres il était visible qu'il souffrait. Sa main trembla et se pressa près de son estomac. Harry eut aussitôt envie de traîner l'autre garçon sur-le-champ à l'infirmerie, mais l'étouffa. Malfoy n'apprécierait pas un tel geste.

Quelques instants passèrent, et les traits du visage de Malfoy se relaxèrent. « Malfoy ? » demanda à nouveau Harry.

Malfoy ferma les yeux brièvement avant de les ouvrir et de les baisser en direction de son assiette. Une minute entière passa avant qu'il ne parle. « Nous avons un problème. Ou plutôt, deux problèmes. »

Harry se raidit. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers Harry. « La belette femelle a ajouté un aspect de fertilité à la potion. »

Un aspect de fertilité ? Le cerveau d'Harry marqua un arrêt.

Malfoy poursuivit, murmurant presque, « Ce n'est pas de notoriété publique, mais les hommes de ma famille sont des porteurs. Pour être direct, cela signifie que nous pouvons tomber enceints. »

« Enceint ? » Harry s'étrangla. Il devait plaisanter !

« Oui. Pour faire simple, nous possédons des systèmes reproductifs génitaux internes masculins et féminins. A moins qu'il soit en fonction, le système reproductif féminin existe dans un sous-espace magique. Je porte une amulette contraceptive. La seule façon de la contrer est d'utiliser une potion de fertilité. » Les paroles de Draco ne contenaient aucune inflexion, aucune émotion. Ce manque d'émotion fut ce qui pénétra le blocage mental d'Harry.

Harry plissa les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Le visage de Malfoy était plus pâle que d'habitude, et il y avait une raideur autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Ces signes apprirent à Harry qu'alors que les mots de Malfoy étaient sans émotion, il était intérieurement en proie à un violent tourbillon d'émotions. « Alors c'est à cause de ça que tu agrippes ton estomac comme ça ? Le système, euh, féminin ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête de manière presque imperceptible. « Il entre en fonction. »

Harry compris les mots que sous-entendait Malfoy. Je suis enceint.

« Si tu es, tu sais, alors Ginny l'est aussi ? » Harry ne voulait pas dire ces mots, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

Malfoy acquiesça de nouveau. Il rangea soigneusement ses couverts sur son assiette et la poussa loin de lui. « Techniquement, elle ne le sera pas avant encore sept à dix jours, jusqu'à ce que ça s'implante. Mon... état durera sept mois seulement au lieu des presque dix moins que le sien durera ».

Harry fut surpris qu'il ait absorbé toutes les informations que Malfoy lui donnait. Normalement, il aurait du être incapable d'assimiler quelque chose qu'on lui disait. Mais Malfoy avait une façon de dire les choses simplement, et Harry aimait ça. Si Hermione lui avait énoncé ces faits, il aurait été perdu sous le flux d'informations.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda Harry tout en jouant avec les manches de sa robe.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, puis soupira. « Nous avons en gros deux semaines jusqu'à ce que la belette femelle puisse obtenir un test positif. Cela signifie que nous avons deux semaines pour prouver sa culpabilité. »

Deux semaines. Ce n'était pas très long. « Pourquoi avons-nous besoin de le prouver avant cette date ? »

« La politique de l'école décrète que les élèves enceintes doivent être expulsées, ainsi que le père. La seule raison qui te permette de contourner cette règle est si tu as été forcé. Communément, il s'agit de protéger les femmes violées, mais tu tombes dans cette catégorie. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que l'on sache que j'ai été faible », protesta Harry. Il voulait prouver la culpabilité de Ginny, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Il avait pensé que, peut-être, il pourrait utiliser les preuves de la culpabilité de Ginny pour la forcer à le laisser tranquille.

Malfoy secoua la tête avec une expression furieuse dans ses yeux gris. « Tu préférerai être plutôt expulsé ? Je ne laisserais pas cela se produire ! »

Harry croisa les bras. « Ne pas laisser cela se produire ? Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur moi ! »

Il savait que sa colère était irrationnelle, car Malfoy essayait juste d'aider. Mais sept ans d'inimitié entre eux deux fit qu'il fut facile de retomber dans les vieux schémas. Et sa peur de laisser qui que ce soit découvrir à quel point il avait été pathétique de laisser Ginny l'attaquer de la façon dont elle l'avait fait, était une puissante motivation.

« Tu ne peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air à cause de quelque chose sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle ! » cria Malfoy en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Oh, comme tu étais prêt à le faire avec Voldemort ? » s'emporta Harry en éloignant son tabouret du comptoir avec colère.

Un feu s'alluma dans les yeux de Malfoy et y resta. « Mais tu m'as sauvé et que je sois damné si je te laisse répéter mon erreur. »

Sur ces mots, Malfoy s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Harry resta planté là, à regarder la silhouette de l'autre garçon s'éloigner, tandis que sa propre colère disparaissait.

* * *

Merci de laisser vos reviews ! Le chapitre 3 devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce second chapitre…


End file.
